


The Top Shelf

by KINGK00PAS



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGK00PAS/pseuds/KINGK00PAS
Summary: Dom can't reach a Christmas decoration on the top shelf. But luckily, the taller, kind man next to him is willing to help out.
Relationships: Dom Howard/Chris Wolstenholme
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The Top Shelf

Entering the double doors of the decorations store, I was met with the sight of multi-colored LEDs and smell of freshly cut pine trees. I scavenged around in my jacket’s pocket, looking for my list that I jotted down earlier today. I pulled it out, and unfolded it.

tree  
lights  
baubles  
star

The vagueness of my early morning scribbles made me chuckle.

Basket in hand, holding sparkle-covered ornaments and shiny tinsel, I find the trees. Some are already on display. Ones with white, gentle lights. Ones with multi-colored bulbs. Some with just one color.

A specific one caught my eye: a tree with frosted tips and a string of rainbow aglow around it. It was about my height, maybe a little taller. I decided that this was the one.

Heading to the aisle of the boxes containing the artificial trees, I noticed the one I wanted was at the very top of the shelf. I thought about asking an employee for help, maybe a ladder or something, but my social anxiety took over me and I refused to. 

I tried reaching aimlessly like a child. It was too far up there, and I’m too short. 

I noticed a presence next to me in the same aisle while I was reaching, browsing the boxes of glass baubles.

I want to ask you for help, but you seem too invested in finding the right shape and color of ornament for your own tree.

You look tall, and strong too, so you could be a great helper. Your brows were furrowed as you read the back of the pack of glass trinkets. The red scarf wrapped around your neck barely covered the beard you’ve seemed to have grown out, and you’re sporting a thick, dark green winter jacket to protect against the harsh London cold. It also seems that there was a lazy attempt at straightening your curly hair.

I must have been admiring you for too long, since you were glaring at me while your head was still angled towards the box. I didn’t know if it was just me, but you looked a little flushed when you noticed that I was eyeing you.

“Need any help with that?” You asked, and you let out a small chuckle. You lifted your head up to speak to me properly. I'm a little intimidated by how big you are, but the fact that your face is all red because you found me checking you out makes you seem less scary and more vulnerable.

“Yeah, there’s a tree I like. Up top.” I pointed to the cardboard box that is way out of my reach.

“Ah, I can help with that,” You rested the basket you were holding on the ground. I’m surprised at how gentle your voice is for such a big intimidating guy. Your accent also gives away what area of England you came from. 

You walked over to where I am in front of the large shelf and reached for the rectangular box. The box’s left corner was hanging over the edge from you tugging at it.

“This thing’s heavy,” You groaned as you pulled it off the shelf, and carefully made sure it landed with the top side up. I realized that I probably won’t be able to get this to my car without help and hopefully you’re thinking the same.

“I’m guessing you’ll need help getting this to your car?” You stated, patting the top of the box. 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” 

“No, I don’t mind, it’s alright.” You smiled, then heaved the box into your arms and I took the other side, with my shopping basket in the other hand. I realized that you forgot yours, so I grabbed it for you. 

While we were at the counter checking out, I noticed that you said you were paying for everything to the cashier. I didn’t think much of it at first, but as soon as I saw the screen flash with the price of the tree, I patted your shoulder and asked you why you’d pay for my stuff.

“This holiday season’s about being nice to everyone...right?” You said, then turning back around mid-sentence to finish the checkout. I don’t understand why you chose to be a saint just for me. It could be just the Christmas season, but seeing you blush after making eye contact and jumping in to help without question, let alone paying for my decor made me think that there’s another reason why you’re acting this way, but I let that idea go.

We headed into the snowy outside, with the box in our arms and baskets in hand. I pop open the trunk of my car and you start stuffing the decorations in, making sure glass products have extra protection. I said that the tree box should just go in the back seat area, and you put it there for me. You slammed the doors closed, and made sure the box fit. 

“Everything should be safe, I put extra bags around the fragile stuff.” You said and I thanked you. The snow falling made the festive lights seem more faded, but the vibrance still was reflected in your eyes. There was a couple seconds of silence with us before I spoke up.

“...Should I pay you back? I mean, that tree was expensive,” I reached to my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, withdrawing a 50 pound note. You put up your hands, signalling that I should keep it.

“No, I don’t need that.” You exclaimed, and I put the note back into my wallet.

“Okay fine, but why did you pay for me?” I asked, and you started to get flushed again.

“Was just doing a favor for you.” 

“Okay,” After seeing you get all red after I asked why you’re doing me favors I didn’t ask for, it seems what I was thinking before was right. “You’re blushing a lot. Is there something you’d like to tell me?” I teased.

“...It’s-it’s the cold.” You quickly replied, stuttering a bit.

“Whatever you say.” I sniggered at your immediate response, then leaned against the back of my car.

You did the same, and lit up a cigarette that you got from your back pocket. You ask if I want one, but I respectfully decline. There was another pause while we were up against my car and you smoking, both of us admiring the beautiful lights that surrounded the area and the light snowfall that clouded the city. 

“Are you doing anything around Christmas?” You start the conversation again, and look over in my general direction.

“No, except for Christmas day, I’m heading out to Los Angeles for the holidays.” 

“Ah, well, do you think we can… hang out sometime, around the holiday or something?” You ask, hesitating a bit. I knew what you meant and wasn’t really surprised that you asked that, but I still paused before my answer. 

“Yeah, of course we can.” I reply, and you chuckle nervously. 

“We should exchange numbers, y’know, so we can keep in touch?” You hesitated again. I found it funny on the inside how nervous you were when asking to hang out with someone you might be interested in.

“Yeah, here,” I said, pulling out the shopping list I made and a pen, jotting down my number on the back of the note, then handed it to you. “I’d love to keep in touch, you’re very nice.” I said, knowing that it was going to make you blush, and it worked. You could tell I was teasing you, and giggled. 

“Well, send me photos of your tree when you get it all fancied up. I’d love to see it.” You said walking slowly back to your own vehicle.

“Of course, you can come see it in person sometime as well,” I said and you let out a small laugh. Heading back to my own car, I realized I don’t even know your name. “And hey, what’s your name? I forgot to ask.” I said, laughing a little.

“It’s Chris. And yours?”

“Dom,” I replied, when I opened my car door.

“Ah well, Merry Christmas, Dom.” I chuckle. 

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays! sadly, i didn't have enough time to write another full length fic like fang necklace, but i decided to write something for xmas anyway. every hit, kudo and share is very appreciated :)


End file.
